Mi pequeño girasol
by Younaa Drocell
Summary: Amo a los girasoles. odio a los girasoles. El frío busca al calor, el calor anhela al frío. El calor y los girasoles nos juntaron y el frío y la gurra nos separaron.../Mal sumary, denle una oportunidad, dedicado a OhMyGod.Happy


_Bueno, este es un RuEspa dedicado, bueno, más que dedicado escrito ha __ porque ella me escribio el lindo fanfic que adoro e idolatro de "Cumplir un año menos" tambien de esta adorable pareja._

_Solo espero que le guste y también a todos los que lo lean, va por tí guapa ^^_

Siempre he recordado mi vida como fría, solitaria y vacía. Aún dentro de la URSS estaba solo, los pequeños Balticos me temían, mis hermanas estaban casí todo el día pendientes de sus problemas y todos los demás simplemente no me hacían caso, me temían, al igual que todos. La blanca y gelida nieve que azotaba mis tierras todos los inviernos me transmitían una extraña sensación de frío y vacío que núnca se iba, se pegaba a mi cuerpo y solo aumentaba.

Así era mi vida antes de ver tus ojos, esos hermosos ojos de un brillo especialemnte hipnotizantes. Hacía tiempo que te observaba en todas las reuniones, se te veía tan vivaz y alégre, siempre tenías a alguien cerca, eso y una cesta de tomates. Siempre me pregunté que veías de especial en esa verdura que Romano y tu adorabais de esa manera. Siempre te veía cerca de Francia, Portugal o los Italias y las veces que Prussia conseguía colarse se iba a tu lado, así supe de la existencia del Bas Friends Trio. No te voy a mentir, lo primero que sentí por tí fue envidia. Una envidia tan grande que me hacían querer destrozarte. Se te veía lleno de vida, calido y acompañado, justo lo contrario a mí.

Quería destrozarte con mis propias manos, soltar todos mis sentimientos golpeandote, porque sabía que núnca intentaríasdeshacer el frío que me acompañaba desde hacía tiempo con tu agradable calidez.

Te observaba desde lejos, caminabas por uno de los pasillos del hotel, jugeteando con una hermosa flor amarilla, ibas de manera despreocupada, como siempre, sin fijarte en nada en especial, encima de tu cabeza reposaba un tomate que hacía lo imposible por no perder el equilibrio y separarse de tus suaves mechones almendra. Levantaste la mirada y yo, en un acto reflejo me dedique a mirar fijamente la flor, sonreíste y te acercaste a mí.

- ¿Te gusta?- Preguntaste de manera amigable, con el mismo tono que utilizabas para hablar con tus amigos.- Creo que no hemos hablado nunca, soy España, aunque puedes llamarme Antonio- Extendiste tu mano hacia mi- Rusia, ¿Verdad?

-Es..esto..si, encantado...-Estreché tu mano con cuidado y tragué saliva ¿Qué demonios me pasaba? Tenía pensado matarte, destruirte y reducir tu cuerpo a un puñado de huesos rotos y sangre pero ahora me veía incapaz de tocarte siquiera por miedo a dañarte.

-!Bastardo inútil, llegaremos tarde¡- Escuchamos gritar a Romano y suspiraste.

-Debo irme, espero tratar contigo más a menudo- Dijiste mientras cogías mi mano y la abrías, depositando la flor en mi palma extendida- Es un girasol, no respondiste pero supuse que si que te gusto, te la doy y también esto, espero que te agrade- Reíste mientras me dabas el tomate- Tenía pensado comermelo yo pero todo el mundo debe de poder disfrutar de un buen tomate, fusososososo~

Vi como te alejabas y, sin darme cuenta, en un acto reflejo dije tu nombre, provocando que te girases.

-Gracias..-Me paré unos segundos, pensando que demonios podía decir- Y, puedes llamarme Iván...

-De nada...-Tu sonrisa se hizo aún más grande, provocando que me fuera más difícil apartar la vista de tu figura- Iván...-Terminaste, girando en la esquina, perdiendote te mi ángulo de visión. Me quedé en medio del pasillo, recordando mi nombre pronunciado por tu calida voz, sin saber muy bien que hacer, habían bastado solo unos segundos para que desease volver haberte. Suspiré y le dí un mordisco al tomate, ahora, me sabía realmente bien.

Después de ese primer encuentro poco a poco nos ibamos viendo más, seguías tratandome de esa manera tan calida y vivaz que poco a poco me contagiabas. Fuí recordando como sonreír, como reir, como disfrutar cada momento al máximo, gracias a tí aprendí a vivir de verdad. Una tarde me regalaste semillas de girasol puesto que habías notado mi absoluta devoción por ellos, te lo agradecí revolviendo tus suaves cabellos y regalandote un cesta de tomates, de la mejor calidad, como siempre. Desde esa tarde cultivo girasoles casi con obsesión, son mi tesoro, me recuerdan a ti, son la llave de mi libertad, son mi condena...los amo, los odio...

Te empecé a coger demasiado cariño, nada más despedirme de ti ya quería verte de nuevo, separarme de ti me hacía daño, te necesitaba a mi lado y, sencillamente yo no comprendía el porqué, no hasta aquella tarde de primavera.

Paseábamos juntos por uno de tus campos de girasoles, estaba atardeciendo y el cielo tenía un hermoso color mezcla del azul y el naranja, provocando un extraño lila rosáceo. Llevabas puesta un blusón ancho, blanco y semitransparente acompañado de unos pantalones cortos. Tus pies descalzos estaban manchados de tierra y tus hermosos cabellos eran tapados por un gorro de paja.

-¿No tienes calor Iván?- Me preguntaste de manera curiosa, yo negué con la cabeza, colocandome mejor la bufanda. - Mentira.- Me acusaste, y tenías razón. Tu casa era muy calida y mi cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado pero aún así no me quitaría mi abrigo, me aba vergüenza, era aburdo pero no quería dejar al descubierto mi pálido cuerpo delante tuya, eran tan distintos...-Vamso Ivan, te dara algo- Tiraste de mi bufanda, separandola de mi cuello y empezaste a corres por el camino, riendote. Capte la indirecta inmediatamente y te seguí, intentando recuperar mi preciada prenda.

-Eres muy lento Iván- Te giraste de manera dibertida para mirarme, tus pies seguian moviendose hasta que pisaron en un mal apoyo y perdiste el equilibrio, precipitandote colina abajo.

-!Antonio¡- Grité preocupado, Te cojí de la mano, atrayendote hacía mi, abrazandote de manera protectora, caímos los dos por la colina, rodando entre los girasoles hasta pararnos abajo del todo. Separé mis brazos con cuidado y abrí los ojos y lo primero que ví fue tu curiosa mirada verde que me contemplaba con un brillo dibertido.

-¿Repetimos?- Exclamaste, alegre.

-!¿Estas loco?¡- Se me escapó, me parecía una idea tan absurda- Podrías haberte hecho daño Antonio...

-No me podría haber hecho daño, ¿sabes por qué?- Preguntaste de manera dulce, un peqqueño sonrojo empezaba a formarse en tus mejillas- Porque, tu, Iván, estas aquí para protegerme...- Susurraste de manera timida. Tu mirada desprendía un sentimiento tan calido y desconocido que me embriagaba. Poco a poco fuí acercandome más a tí hasta que rocé mis labios con los tuyos de manera timia. Eran suaves y calidos. Quería volver a besarlos. Me separé más de tí, asustado por lo que acababa de hacer. Temieno recibir rechazo de tu parte, temiendo perderte nada más haberte encontrado...

-Iván...-Susurraste, Dios, mi nombre sonoba tan bien si salía de tus labios-Vuelve...a besarme...-Tus mejillas se tiñeron por completo de un adorable tono carmín y no lo dude ni un momento, volví a juntar nuestros labios, estrechandote más entre mis brazos.

Después de eso tuvimos más de una escapada a mi país, donde el frío hacía que te pegases a mí casi con desesperación y el sonrojo de tus mejillas fuera constante. Te gustaba venir a mi casa, decías que era muy diferente a la tuya, tanto como lo eramos nosotros dos. Empezasta a adorar el frío al igual que yo empece a necesitar el calor, por eso siempre volvíamos a juntas nuestros labios, para notar ese sentimiento que empezaba a deborarnos. El frío busca al calor, el calor anhela al frío.

Todo era perfecto ante mis ojos, solo el hecho de tenerte a mi lado ya hacía que alcanzase la absoluta perfección, todo si tenía tu hermosa sonrisa y tus calidos besos. Todo era así hasta que recibí una llamada tuya.

-Ivá, no tengo mucho tiempo...Franco ha dado un golpe e estado...-Suspiraste al otro lado el telefono.

-¿Un golpe de estado? Pero...no ha sido nada grabe, ¿verdad?- Pregunté preocupado, si eso llegaba a convertirse en una guerra sufrirías demasiado.

-no lo se pero debo de colgar, mi gobireno me necesita a su lado...Iván...- Susurraste mientras tragaba saliva. Dudabas.

-¿Qué pasa? Puedes decirmelo todo, lo sabes..

-Te quiero...-Te oí sollozar y algo en mi interior se quebro- Eres lo más importante para mí Iván, te amo y lo seguire haciendo pase lo que pase ¿Entiendes? Por eso no te involucres en esta guerra, te lo suplico, no quiero que tu también sufras...¿Me lo prometes?- Susurré un simple "si" y escuché tu suspiro aliviado- Te amo Iván, nunca olvides...-Colgaste sin dejarme siquiera despedirte. Me quede parado, sentado en mi cuarto mientras obserbaba el telefono que comunicaba, ajeno a todo lo ocurrido.

Día a día escuchaba como tu casa cada vez tenía más problemas, que tus amigos te habían abandonado, ya no asistías a las reuniones y Romano estaba siempre llendo a tu casa con la escusa de que iba a reñirte por hacer tantas tonterías, pero cada día que iba volvía más desanimado. Más de una vez intente preguntarle como estabas o darle algún recuerdo mío para que te lo diese pero siempre se negaba a decir nada, argumentando que nos estabamos preocupando demasiado por el bastardo que eras pero se notaba en su mirada el miedo a perderta, además, yo sabía que le habías prohibido que me dijese cualquier cosa sobre tí, porque a Belgica si le contaba, y yo lo escuché todo.

Le contó que continuas fiebres te acechaban, que ya apenas dormías ni tocabas los platos de comida que te sevían, ya no sonreías y tus ojos habían perdido todo su brillo, estabas muy delgado y estremadamente palido, las ojeras se mascaban en tu rostro y no querías hacer nada. Constantes pesadillas te acechaban, haciendo que despertases en mitad de la noche, gritando y llorando. Te obligaban a matar a tu propia gente, sentir como mueren a la vez que aprietas el gatillo era tu condena. No podías más, Romano creía que acabarías muriendo si esto seguía así.

Belgica abrazó el delgado cuerpo de Romano y dejó que se deshaogase en su hombro. Nunca vi al pequeño italiano abatido como en aquel instante y eso solo empeoró mi sentimiento de añoranza, quería volver a estrecharte entre mis brazos, besar esos labios que se habían transformado en mi droga de la cuál el mono era casi incontrolable.

La gota que colmo el vaso fue el bombardeo a Gernica.

No lo pude evitar, corrí a tu casa nada más enterarme, me esondí en varios sitios para no ser descubierto, al fín y al cabo Franco me odiaba, por eso mis tropas ayudaban a la republica por la cual darías tu vida. Llegar hasta la mansión donde te alojabas fue dificil y más acercarme a tu dormitorio donde vi entrar un grupo de medicos de manera apurada, al cabo de unos segundos una joven enfermera hechaba a Romano de la habitación y cerraba la puerta, dejandole en el pasillo.

-!BASTARDOS¡- Gritó, dandole una patada a la puerta.

-¿Qué esta pasando...?- Me dejé ver, acercandome a él de manera lenta pero decidida- ¿Qué le pasa a Antonio?

-!TU¡- Me señaló con el dedo, lleno de ira- ¿Qué demonios haces aqui?

-Vine a verle, estoy preocupado por él, el ataque a Gernica fue algo grabe...

-Claro, ahora te preocupas por él ¿Y antes? ¿Por qué no viniste desde el principio? ¿Por qué le abandonaste?- Seguía gritandome, se acercó a mi y empezó a golpear mi pecho, intentando desahogarse- ¿Por qué Rusia? ¿Por qué aún así solo puede pensar en ti...?- Su voz fue engullida por un sollozo y calló de rodillas delante mía, llorando.

-No se a que te refieres Romano, mejor vamos a otra habitación y me lo explicas...-Me lo llevé casi a arrastras a una habitación más alejada y allí, aún llorando empezó a explicarme la situación.

-El bombardeo le provocó un infarto y aún se esta recuperando...su cuerpo no le obedece de vez en cuando y cae desmayado con frecuencia, sus fiebre son altas y todos temen por su vida...-susurró con la vista perdida en algún punto del suelo y las lágrimas aún rodando por sus mejillas- Y...él..siempre que esta mal te llama, dice tu nombre como si fuera una plegaria pero tu nunca vienes..él te necesita y tu no lo entiendes...

-Romano yo...

-Nada de yo bastardo de mierda- Grito, si no hubiese sido en esta situación y por esta razón Romano ya estaría en urgencia por culpa de mis golpes- Antonio se esta muriendo y tu solo te preocupas por ti joder, si de verdad lo am...-No pudó continuar por culpa de la torta que le acababa de dar.

-!TU NO ENTIENDES NADA¡- Grité, perdiendo todo mi auto control- Fue él el que me dijo que no viniese...-Acabé susurrando y salí de la sala, quería verte aunque solo fuese unos segundos. Entré en tu cuarto, los medicos ya se habían ido y te encontrabas dormido, o eso creía encima de la cama, tapado hasta el cuello y con una bolsa de hielos en la frente. Me acequé a ti con un nudo en la garganta, no parecías tu, respirabas de manera entrecortada, tus mejillas estaban rojas y tenías una expresión de incomodidad grabada en el rostro.

-Hola Antonio...ha pasado mucho tiempo...-Susurré y besé tu frente- Te hecho de menos y se que incumplí mi promesa pero necesitaba verte...no puedes dejarme ¿lo sabes? No te lo perdonaría nunca...-Suspiré y jugueteé con uno de tus mechones reveldes- ahora debo irme, pegué a Romano, se que estuvo mal pero decía que no te amaba y eso no se lo pude perdonar, pero tranquilo, solo fue un golpe para callarle, no le hice daño así que no me puedo quedar más tiempo, perdoname, pero volvere ¿da~?- Sonreí tristemente y besé tus labios de manera calida- Yo tambien te amo Antonio...

Salí del cuarto por la ventana para no ser descubierto y desde un arbol te observé, abriste los ojos de manera brusca y miraste a todos lados, incorporandote.

-¿Iván?- Preguntaste mientras acariciabas tus labios, después empezaste a sollozar, abrazandote a ti mismo- Te hecho de menos Iván...te necesito...- susurraste y no pude aguantarlo, me fuí de allí, intentando controlar las ganas de matar a Franco por todo el daño que te estaba causando.

Desde esa noche no he vuelto a besar tus calios labios ni a estrecharte entre mis brazos de manera protectora. Tu guerra acabo hace años pero Franco ganó, prohibienote todo trato con la URSS y menos conmigo. Te observaba desde lejos en las reuniones, tu estado de salud aún era malo pero te ibas recuperando a gran velocidad. Recuerdó que varias veces intentaste acercarte a mí pero siempre había algo o alguien que te lo impedía y yo...yo nunca me atreví a dirijirte la palabra por miedo a que Franco te hiciese algo, era un secreto a voces las palizas que te pegaba cada vez que veía alguna muestra de sentimiento en tu persona hacia mi. No quería dañarte más y por eso desaparecí del mapa para ti.

Todas las noches te observaba desde el arbol donde contemplé tu llanto aquel día de guerra. Pasabas varias horas allí, solamente disfrutando de verte bien y siempre dejaba un girasol en el alfeizar de la ventana, el cual, a la noche sigiente veía que tenías colocado en un florero junto a todos los demás, los cuales poco a poco iban marchitandose.

Te añoraba, el frío volvió a apoderarse de mi ser y mi vida volvio a ser como antes, una vida insignificante y sin sentido 20 horas al día porque las otras 4 si que lo tenían puesto que eran las horas en las que podía verte a escondidas.

Ahora no se que hacer, espero con impaciencia el momento en que pueda acudir a tu hogar, hace días que no lo hago puesto que Franco enfermó y la vigilancia aumento de manera sonsiderable. Riego mi jardín de girasoles tranquilamente, recordando todos los momentos que he compartido contigo.

Amo lo girasoles.

Odio los girasoles.

Me recuerdan a tí y eso me hace sonreir pero también me recuerdan que ya no te puedo tener a mi lado. Ellos hicieron posible nuestro encuentro y fueron los testigos de nuestro primer beso. Ellos hacen que no te olvide y son los testigos de nuestras lágrimas por estar separados.

_Este no es el final, pero esque tengo dos, uno felíz que sería un pequeño capitulo (extremadamente pequeño, como un Drabble) y el otro más triste que sería un capitulo más o menos como este, supongo que subire los dos a no ser que me lo impida (¿?)_

_Bueno, espero que os haya gustado y no se.. ¿me dareís patatitas y reviews? *ojitos* Por cada mensaje Russia besara más a España~_

_Y, , esto es específicamente para tí, espero que lo hayas disfrutado tanto como yo escribiéndolo y que ya sabes, cualquier fic que me pidas te lo haré encantada, sigue escribiendo, te quiero ^^_


End file.
